


25 days of Ego Christmas!

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas prompts, Egos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Other, YouTube, egochristmas, jacksepticeye - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: 25 days of Ego Christmas!Prompts made by https://jim-news.tumblr.com/1. Mistletoe2. Hot Chocolate3. Snow4. Candy Cane5. Christmas Tree6. Angel7. Pie8. Tinsel9. Ice Skating10. Frost11. Egg Nog12. Cider13. Peppermint14. Gingerbread15. Christmas Music/Movies16. Fireplace17. Stocking/Socks18. Cookies19. Santa20. Sledding21. Snowman22. Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells23. Carols24. Chestnuts25. Presents





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings for each chapter will vary, as will the pairings!

Although I first imagined it would end in disaster, the Christmas party at Ego headquarters was a blast. There was no fighting, aside from gentle bickering over pumpkin spice vs gingerbread vs peppermint and the likes. The atmosphere was relaxed and fun. It was perfect, well, almost.

I sat back in my chair and nursed my pumpkin spiced alcoholic coffee with a large smile.

Across the room the Jims’ were trying to get Bim to do a segment with them, and Google was schooling Bing in chess at the large table. Author and Host were debating with the doctor and chef over something I couldn’t understand, and Yandere was on his phone with a little smirk on his lips.

I really hoped his senpai would return his affections for Christmas. Nothing would make him happier.

Ed was drinking at a back table with the King, who insisted on peanut butter flavored alcohol, and Silver who was going on about his last relationship as he tended to do when drunk.

The only ones missing were the head honchos. Usually I’d be worried that they were missing together, but I knew there had to be a good reason. Probably working their butts off still.

I set my coffee down and stood, straightening my shirt with the determination to find them and bring them down to enjoy the festivities. My sight spun for a moment as the alcohol hit but I was able to push through it easily.

Not drunk but slightly tipsy, everything felt happy and warm and whimsical.

It was oddly quiet after leaving the big cafeteria area filled with Christmas music and conversations. My footsteps echoed ominously through the halls.

Pressing the elevator button with a giddy smile, planning my persuasion speech in my head, I stepped back and waited impatiently.

Finally the doors opened and I boarded the lift. I couldn’t resist bouncing eagerly on my heels. The party would be perfectly complete with their appearance.

When the doors opened, I was startled to find the men I was searching for right outside.

“Y/N? What are you doing up here?” Dark asked curiously.

“We were just coming to join you, sugar,” Wilford added with a large grin.

“Oh! That’s good! I was just coming to find you two! Everyone’s have a grand time but it’s not a complete party until everyone is there,” I replied, stepping back into the lift to give them room.

“It’s kind of you to think of us,” Dark replied.

The hint of a smile curved up his lips as he pressed the lobby button, and they both stood on either side of me.

I never felt shorter than when stuck between the two tallest egos.

“Hmm? Oh-ho-ho, Darki, you seeing this?”

Wilford’s suddenly jovial outburst made me jolt slightly but luckily a pair of hands steadied me on my feet as I stumbled.

“Easy, Y/N. What are you talking about, Wil?”

I looked up in hopes of finding what had caught the bubbly man’s attention, just to find them both staring up at the ceiling with amused expressions.

“Oh,” escaped my lips softly.

Above their heads was a spring of mistletoe, dangling right over us all.

They exchanged a look before both sets of eyes darted down my way.

“Tis the season, can’t deny tradition!”

And with that I was pulled against the broad, brightly clothed chest of Wilford before his mouth crashed down onto mine.

A squeak passed my lips to his as his mustache brushed my nose, but I ignored the tickling feeling in favor for focusing on how soft his lips were.

My hands found his chest tentatively as his grip tightened around my waist. When he finally pulled back, I gasped in air with flushed cheeks.

“Oh my.”

The satisfied smirk on his mouth made everything tingle in my body.

“You’ve had your turn. Hand them over.”

And then I was spinning, pinned now to the black suited chest of Dark as one hand cupped the back of my head and the other rested along my lower back.

I tilted my head back in anticipation and was rewarded with a low groan and a warm kiss.

Hands fumbling, I gripped onto his biceps and held on for dear life as his tongue danced along the seam of my lips.

He was warm and spicy and delicious, but pulled away all too soon.

I stumbled back breathlessly, eyes half lidded with lust and shock, and watched in disbelief as the door opened and they stepped out.

Wilford looked ecstatic beyond belief, and Dark looked happier than I had ever seen.

“Come on, Y/N, we have the party to get to,” Dark said teasingly.

It took both of them pulling me along to get my feet to work.

Hopefully the Jims’ had hung more mistletoe around!


	2. Day Two- Hot Cocoa/Chocolate

Steam rose from the pot as I ladled the homemade hot cocoa into two big mugs, and I inhaled the rich chocolate scent with a soft groan.

Give me a good hot cocoa and a book and I was set; at least on the bitterly cold days like today.

Thinking of the temperature had my eyes darting outside to watch the craziest man I knew chopping wood for the fire, in only jeans, a t-shirt, and a red and black plaid flannel. He was lucky he couldn’t get sick.

He set the ax on the ground and I watched in awe as he tore his flannel off, stretching up and lifting his black t-shirt to expose his tanned back underneath.

Damn him for being so attractive.

Licking my lips, I tore my gaze away and returned to making the hot cocoa at hand.

Next came the mini marshmallows, and a little spray of whipped cream. Perfect!

The door closing pulled my attention from the mugs to the entryway where Author strode in with an arm full of wood.

“Hey, you could have asked me to help bring some in,” I admonished him softly, quickly moving to grab some.

“Don’t need your help, baby,” he replied, voice barely winded.

I hesitated but let him keep up his bravado show or loading the wood effortlessly onto the indoor stock pile. Crossing my arms across my chest, I leaned against the wall and watched him, ever entranced by his physique and stubborn attitude.

That was something that drew me to him rather than the others.

While Mark had evolved over time, his egos had not, retaining their personalities from when they were created Something about Author’s cocky swagger and ability to be blunt and forceful drew me in.

I realized with a slight start that I had drifted off into thought and he was now staring back at me with a knowing smirk.

“Shut up and come get your hot cocoa,” I sighed.

“Didn’t say anything,” he replied with a husky chuckle.

With red cheeks, I turned from my place on the wall and headed back into the cozy kitchen. Arms slid under mine and his back pressed against my chest, pinning me to the counter as I grabbed up my cup.

“Enjoy the show?” he mumbled lowly against my ear.

The warmth of his breath across my skin made goosebumps pop up along my skin as I shifted in his hold with a lofty sigh.

“Maybe. You are quite the specimen when you’re being all manly,” I teased back.

“Baby, you make my pride grow bigger and bigger every day.”

Lips slowly pressed gentle kisses down my neck as I sipped on the scalding cocoa, trying to resist him. He was right. I did way too much to boost his confidence. I needed to at least pretend to have some resolve against him.

As I downed the burning hot cocoa, it was working for a bit, until his teeth sunk sharply into my shoulder and he pressed his hips into my ass suggestively.

The cup slammed against the counter and nearly spilled over as I crumbled beneath him. A moan flew from my throat harshly and I clung to the wooden counter-top eagerly as he sucked painfully hard.

His teeth finally drew back with a light butterfly kiss to the sounded spot and I was spun around so fast I grew dizzy, but with luck, he pinned me right back in place.

“The cocoa taste good?” he questioned seductively.

Damn him! How do you make hot cocoa sexy?!

I barely managed to flutter my eyes open and nod before he slammed his mouth on mine. With my gasp he shoved his tongue between my lips. Oh the things he could do with his mouth.

His groan was pure sin and did too many things to my body. Moaning in reply, I let my hands travel up his to his biceps and grabbed on tightly, anchoring myself to him as I gave in to his passion.

I returned his tenacity as well as I could through my broken haze until the need to breathe tore me away.

“Mmm, just as good as ever. You’re a damn goddess in the kitchen, baby,” he sighed.

A hand rested on the back of my neck as his forehead dropped against mine and I looked up into his hooded eyes with curiosity.

“The drinks can wait. I’m craving something different right now.”

With a nip to my lower lip, he dropped into a crouch and hooked his arms around my thighs. I jumped as he lifted and landed with my legs around his waist, cheeks reddening.

His strength would never cease to amaze me.

“If hot cocoa does this to you, I’m making it every night,” I teased.

That earned a stern look and a warning growl before he took off towards the bedroom with renewed vigor.


	3. Day Three- Snow

(I completely HC KOS as the sweetest, most adorable ego out there, so this is allllll fluff)

Winter was the best time of year; at least in my eyes.

While others hid away from the cold weather and snowy days, I embraced them with open arms. Quite literally, arms spread wide open with my back flat on the ground, I religiously made a snow angel every day there was snow.

Most of my housemates didn’t share the same enthusiasm, save Yandere, Bim, and King. King was the best about spreading the winter cheer, helping me make hot cocoa and cookies for everyone to warm their cold heart and hands. Whenever I was knitting scarves and gloves, he was right by my side helping out. When I started the Christmas decorations early in December, he was my most eager helper.

I adored having him by my side. It brought us closer together than I’d ever expected, having only seen him as a chipper, playful, dork with a short attention span. After hours of sitting together and talking over decorating and knitting, I learned he was actually quite the personality.

He was funny, smart, kind hearted, and still one hundred percent adorable.

With his enthusiasm for the season, it didn’t surprise me one bit when he bounded out into the snow after me like a puppy first seeing it. It wasn’t until he was red in the face and helping me roll the giant snow ball for the bottom to a snowman that he admitted he’d never really be out in it.

“What?! Why not?!”

“Well, the others aren’t fond of it, and I didn’t want to be seen as even weirder. Plus I was kind of nervous to be out in it since my little ones hibernate through it essentially,” he explained, face pensive from thought.

I nodded in understanding.

“I’m glad you came out with me today then.”

That earned a gleaming smile from the man.

“Me too. Let’s get this snowman done and start on snow angels!”

Bit by bit, we constructed the giant snowman complete with a hand knitted scarf and one of Dark’s old top hats. I had to admit we did a pretty good job.

As soon as I was happy with our work, I fell back into the big, fluffy layer of snow with a giggle. A puff of snow and a groan let me know he followed my example close by.

Silently we moved our arms and legs in tandem, designing our own personal snow angel.

I stopped and took a long moment to simply stare up at the clouded sky. The trees overhead were bare and covered in the pure, white flakes with icicles dangling from their branches. Everything around me was covered in snow. It was perfection.

Suddenly King was hovering over my head with a huge grin.

“Are you going to lay there forever or admire your work?” he joked.

Stretching, I offered him my hands without a word, giggling loudly when he quickly pulled me up with ease. Too much ease. I went flying at him as he towed me forward and ended up smashed against his chest.

Face red, I went lax as his arms wrapped tightly around my back and held me close. It felt nice. He was warm and sturdy and for the first time, in a long time, I really realized that he was a man; rather than the child he seemed to be sometimes.

“Y/N?”

Lifting my head, I replied, “Yeah?”

My answer came in the form of a soft kiss on my cheek, spreading heat from my ears to my neck.

“Thank you for all you’ve been doing with me, and thank you most of all for bringing me into the snow.”


	4. Day Four- Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I didn’t get this out on time yesterday! >.> As such, I didn’t have time to edit this so there’s probably mistakes galore.   
> WARNING: This one gets quite a bit smutty! So if that’s not your thing, probably don’t read!

At first it was accidental. The flavor of candy canes was absolutely one of my favorites on the earth so I constantly had one in my mouth around the holidays, but once I saw the effect it was having? Oh it became extremely deliberate.

I never thought about how sexual licking and sucking on a candy could look until I put myself in that mindset. It didn’t surprise me though, knowing how doing the same thing with a lollipop made him get all twitchy.

“Jesus Y/N, gonna marry that candy cane?” Bing teased, tossing a spoon my way.

I squeaked and barely managed to dodge it, just for it to land with a clatter in the sink behind me. Pulling the candy from my mouth with a pop, I showed him the now pointed end with a glare.

“Don’t throw shit at me, dude, not cool!”

Although silent, he understood the threat but smirked nonetheless.

“My question still stands. You’re getting pretty friendly with that candy,” he retorted.

I shrugged and let a grin take over my lips as I neared him. A flash of fear crossed his face. I had to giggle.

An AI that could easily destroy me was scared of me. It was hilarious.

Once I was close enough, I pressed the sharp tip of the cane against his chest and stared up into his eyes with the cutest doe eyes I could manage.

“You jealous of a candy, bro?”

With precision and luck, I shoved the candy back into my mouth without poking myself and strutted off, satisfied by the shocked noises filling the air behind me.

A chair scooted sharply across the tile and I knew my lover would soon be after me.

I waited at the bedroom door, leaned upon the frame, until Wilford strode down with an expression of deep thought on his gorgeous face.

“Was it just me or was that perfect?” I called out.

Thankfully he cracked a smile and I heard the rumbling chuckles as he got closer.

“It was pretty funny, although I have to say I’m not a fan of your suggestion.”

I pouted but shrugged, mimicking the stance I had just taken with Bing, gazing up at him. He was quite a bit taller than the other Ego though, and I loved just how small I felt next to him.

“It was all in good fun. We both know none of them would dare go for it,” I replied around the candy cane, reaching out and hooking a finger under his suspender, “Not when they know you’re the one who has me.”

His expression shifted into one of lust after those words and I felt a jolt of excitement prod my belly.

“Bing was right though. You’ve been putting quite a show on with those,” he murmured.

A shiver ran up my spine as the timbre of his voice deepened the moment his finger grazed the candy.

“All for you,” I purred, pulling it away to poke it to him in offering.

Suddenly the candy cane was smacked from my hand and I was slammed against the wall, thankful for his hand behind my head to protect it from the impact.

His mouth was hot and welcomed against my own and I could resist threading my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. Parting my lips, I grinned as he followed suit. A wicked moan filled the air as I nibbled on his lower lip and sucked it between my own.

Somewhere to my left I heard the turning of a knob, and then his arms dropped down around my waist and I was being whisked away.

My hands clung to his arms, hoping to keep balanced, as he led me back into the room. The door slammed with finality before we moved through the room. When my back hit the bed, he finally lifted enough for our eyes to meet again.

“What d’ya say you let me try out what I’ve been practicing, hmm?” I whispered, lifting my fingers to stroke across his mustache, “It has all been for you.”

The little quiver that rolled through his body didn’t escape my notice and I had to smirk.

“I suppose, since you’ve been working so hard,” he murmured.

I started to thank him, but then his wet mouth was around my finger, teething and sucking gently until breathing was a chore; and the look in his eyes. Fuck, those expressive, beautiful eyes.

When he finally released my digit from its captivity, he rolled off quickly but I still heard the victorious snicker he let out.

“You’re an ass,” I muttered thickly, but followed him in rolling over onto my knees.

He laid back and I paused, taking a moment to just let my eyes enjoy in the visual feast he presented. Arms under his head, button up shirt pulled taunt over his firm body, the bulge growing in his pants, and to top it all off, that damned, superior, knowing smirk.

I kicked myself back into motion and undid his pants with ease, eager to get my destination.

Each inch of tanned skin exposed with each tug of his pants made my belly flutter. No matter how many times I had him, he was stunning.

Finally I got his slacks and pink boxer-briefs down far enough and his cock popped out, pulling a delighted grin to my lips.

As I leaned onto my elbow, his hand carded through my hair and took hold lightly.

The first lick up his cock, I couldn’t resist moaning. Better than any candy. His deep, raspy moan followed after when I took him into my mouth.

It took focus, and practice since he was much larger than what I’d been working on today, but I got the tongue moves down. A swirl around the head, undulating strokes at the base, all the while trying my damnedest to keep a constant pace and pressure.

My jaw was aching after only a few minutes, but the sounds he was giving out made the pain recede to the back of my mind. I’d never heard him so vocal just from getting head. His thighs were twitching under my and I could see his stomach flexing and tensing in the top of my vision. The grip in my hair grew painful suddenly and his hips canted up fast.

“F-Fuck, pumpkin, I’m- I’m close, baby,” he gasped out between moans.

Hearing that always made the endorphins rage to life and I moaned around his cock eagerly. As well as I could, I bobbed my head faster and let my hand stroke what I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

His breaths and moans grew ravenous, frantic and deep, as he stopped holding back.

Quick and deep, he took over directing the pace and I barely restrained a gag as he shoved in much farther than I expected. Oh but the strangled cry of my name that filled the air, I’d do anything to hear that.

With a broken warning, I felt him pulse before filling my mouth, shot after shot, until he went limp and his hand fell from my hair.

I quickly swallowed and made sure there were no traces to have escaped on my face before crawling up the bed towards him. His eyes fluttered open and I couldn’t help smiling shyly at him.

“Well, did the candy cane help?” I urged.

“You’ve always been phenomenal at that, pumpkin, but yes. That was definitely on a whole other level,” he sighed, pulling me down onto his chest.

“Just think, it’s not even half way into December. I’ve got more than half a month more of candy canes to go,” I teased.

The noise he made was one of delight and utter distraught.

“You’re killing me, baby.”


	5. Day Five- Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m so fucking behind y’all. I’m so sorry!) I didn't have time to edit this one!

It took a lot of begging and pleading and belly-aching on my part, but I finally convinced Google to come out with me and pick a tree. I was pretty sure what convinced him though was the slight to his pride, mentioning slyly that I probably could get Bing to help since he too had the AI superior strength. At that, he was up and ready to go. It was only a short trip, having a large forest behind the manor to pick from, but I was glad to have him along. Although he was under the impression I'd chosen him due to his strength, I'd wanted him along to spend some quality time with him.   
It was no secret to some of them that I had a crush on Google with his human eradication faults and all. Of course he had no idea. How could he? Crushes and human emotions were beyond his understanding. Still, some deep part of me held out hope that one day he'd figure it out.  
The sounds of his reluctant foot steps plodding through the snow behind my prancing ones caught my attention.   
Pausing, I spun on my heel and watched him suddenly stop and lift an eyebrow. The tree sled behind him knocked against his ankles lazily.  
“Yes Y/N? Is something the matter?” he questioned.  
“Google, you could do with a little more Christmas cheer! This is supposed to be fun,” I teased.  
His other eyebrow shot up at that, giving him a look of surprise.   
“It's hard to understand cheer for a holiday I have never celebrated, nor ever wished to.”  
Immediately I felt bad for my teasing. It really hit me then how much he'd been left out of despite having the knowledge of the entire internet at his disposal. I needed a good long talk with myself later about how insensitive I was to his situation.   
Offering a small smile, I replied, “Okay, that makes sense. I'm sorry. Let's get this tree and I'll let you be for the rest of the season.”  
His expression shifted into one of confusion but he didn't disagree. Twirling back into my original direction, I continued plodding through the drifts and piles, making slight swerves around trees as I eyed them carefully.   
Apparently Google and I had gotten separated at some point, because all of a sudden I heard him calling my name. It took a minute but I found him about a minutes walk away from my location, standing still and staring at a tree.  
“According to everything I've found on Christmas trees, this one fits the description perfectly.”  
I carefully nudged in close to him and couldn't hide my awe as I took in the tree. It was perfect. I'd guess it was eight feet tall, with long, lively branches and almost no bare spots in between.   
“You're right, it is perfect,” I managed to breathe out.  
Excitement caught up with my awe and I let out a giggle, jumping in place before spinning to grab the ax.   
“You're the best at this! Thank you Google!”  
I started to walk away but was stopped with a hand over mine.  
“Let me do this, Y/N. You did ask me for help because of my abilities. It'd be senseless to have you do the work.”  
A warm smile crawled onto my lips as I gave up possession of the ax and watched him approach the tree. In perfect, fluid strokes, he chopped at the trunk. It took much less time that I would have managed until the tree fell back into the snow, sending puffs of the white flakes into the air with it.   
Without a drop of sweat, he dragged it over onto the sled, my eyes following his form closely.   
It was stupid how much I admired and cared for him.   
I fell in step beside him as he headed back up to the manor, watching the sky as it darkened from a cloudy blue into warm oranges and purples.   
“You look sad,” Google commented suddenly.  
“Huh? No, I'm not sad,” I replied with a chuckle, “I'm actually really happy. It's so beautiful out here. I mean, look at that sunset, and we found the perfect tree thanks to you. It's going to look delightful in the living room and really make the house feel like Christmas. Really though, thank you so much for your help.”  
To my surprise, his hand wrapped around my wrist and I was jerked to a stop, earning a squeak of shock as I fell back towards him.   
“Y/N, I don't exactly understand the Holiday spirit as you call it, but seeing you like this, how happy you've been lately, I think I want to understand. I've never seen you this carefree and full of life. I enjoy it immensely. So, please, let me know if you need any more help preparing for Christmas. I'd be glad to help.”  
I was grateful suddenly that my back was against his chest because it meant he couldn't see how cherry red my face was becoming at his words. My heart raced in my chest as my breathing struggled to remain calm.  
“U-Uh, sure, if you're sure,” I murmured.  
When he let me go, it was only to be spun around and pulled chest to chest.  
“Your heart rate has jumped from eighty beats a minute to one hundred beats a minute, and your respirations have increased as well.”  
I started to babble out an excuse but suddenly he tipped my head back, and I whimpered slightly at the curiosity in his gaze.  
“Your eyes are dilated and your cheeks are flushed. These are all signs of-”  
He cut himself off immediately and I felt shame and embarrassment fill my chest.   
“Just let it go, Google,” I whispered, “Please?”  
The AI remained silent for a long while, the only sound in the air being the trees crackling and calls of the few wild animals still out.   
“I feel incredibly stupid for not seeing it sooner,” he said finally.  
“It's okay. Emotions aren't your forte,” I replied, and gently tried to remove myself from his hold.  
His arm tightened almost painfully around my back as he suddenly leaned in. His lips stopped a mere few centimeters away from mine.  
“Is this okay?”  
Swallowing thickly, I nodded once.   
When his mouth finally pressed against mine, I couldn't hold back a soft groan of appreciation. My hands flailed at my side for a moment before I brought them to his chest.   
It was a simple, gentle kiss but I'd never felt the rush of adrenaline and endorphins like that before.   
Slowly he pulled back and I gave a soft sigh, letting my eyes flutter open to find his warm ones staring back.  
“I think I'm starting to appreciate this Christmas season already,” he muttered.


	6. Day Six- Angel

“Still don't see why yer over here doin' this,” Anti muttered from his spot on the lounge.  
I lifted an eyebrow in his direction only momentarily before returning to my task at hand; hanging bulbs on the large tree.   
“Because Chase's kids are coming over for Christmas, finally, and I promised him I'd do everything I can to help make it amazing. Quit being a Scrooge,” I retorted.   
“But ye don't even live here! Ye hardly know us, and yet yer willin' to step into the home of a murderer, a psychotic doctor, and a zombie,” he snapped sitting upright suddenly.  
I sighed and tossed the empty cardboard box aside before picking up another with silver bulbs in it.  
“There's also Chase here, and Marvin, Jackieboy, and Jameson. I think the good evens out with the bad. Plus, none of you would dare hurt me lest you face the wrath of Dark and Wil,” I finalized.  
Thankfully he stopped his protests as I maneuvered around the tree, filling empty spots and trying to make sure all the ornaments were placed evenly.   
Two more boxes down and I stepped back to examine the evergreen.   
Silver, purple, and teal decorated the limbs abundantly with blinking colored lights and silver garland to match. All that was missing was the topper.   
“Holy shite, Y/N! That looks amazin'!”  
I turned at the sudden exclamation from one of my best friends, grinning at the delight and shock on his face. He set the dozens of bags in his hands down and rushed over with the brightest joy shining in his features.   
“How'd ye get this all done in the time I was at the shops?!” he urged, head bobbing back and forth, examining every inch of the tree closely.  
“It wasn't hard. Anti brought the tree in for me and I was able to do the rest. He kept me company though,” I admitted, shooting a teasing wink to the glitch demon who rolled his eyes.  
Before I could move, I was yanked into a tight embrace that stole my breath away and made my ribs hurt, but I handled it all to enjoy the closeness.   
“Thank you, Y/N. The kids are gonna love it,” he murmured.  
I could have sworn I heard a sniffle but he looked all bright eyed and happy when he pulled away so I let it go.  
“Wanna do the honors, Chase?” I questioned, gesturing to the angel in the box on the floor.  
Arms crossed across my chest easily, I watched him open the angel up and fluff it out with a grin. Once she was sat on top, I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my lips.   
“Ye know, she's pretty, but she's got nothin' on ye. Ye could be the tree topper if ye were just a few inches shorter,” Chase teased.  
My heart couldn't decide whether to be affronted by the short joke, or flatter by the compliment, so eventually I settled on slapping him gently as my cheeks bloomed red.   
“Shut up you cheesy dork,” I muttered.  
As he pulled me in close to his side, I wrapped around him as he squeezed me tightly.   
“Come on, enough staring at the angel, let's get those gifts wrapped!” I encouraged.  
He shocked me further by planting a kiss on top of my head before striding away.  
“Good point. Let's go then, shorty.”


	7. Day Seven- Pie

The scent of apple cinnamon filled the air throughout the entire home. Even though I was the one cooking them, it still made my mouth water.  
Snagging a forgotten apple slice, I popped it in my mouth to curb my craving for the cooling pie.  
Now onto pumpkin and blueberry,” I sighed, wiping my flour covered hands on my apron.  
A startled shriek escaped my lips when a hand landed on my shoulder, but I managed just barely to hold back my secondary reaction of smacking whomever it belonged too.  
“Smells good.”  
Internally I was even more glad at my restraint as I recognized Robbie's voice. Although a zombie, he was one of the softest, sweetest egos in the home.  
I spun carefully and threw him a grand smile.  
“Thanks Robbie! I hope they taste just as good!”  
He cocked his head to the side in a curious look before pointing to the counter slowly.  
“Robbie try? Tell if good?”  
Oh inner turmoil. I didn't want to cut into the pie yet until everyone was ready to eat, but the pleading look in his eyes told me just how badly he wanted a taste. Giving in to the unintentional puppy dog eyes, I grabbed a small plate and dished up a half slice.  
His hands were slow in retrieving and eating the pie, but I watched curiously as he did so. Upon his first bite, I was delighted to see his eyes sluggishly widen to their fullest potential.  
“Very, very good,” he grunted before almost literally demolishing the rest.  
He even eagerly licked the plate. I hid a giggle behind my hand before accepting it back.  
“Make more?” he asked.  
“Yep, I'm making a couple more. Would you like to try them too when they come out?” I offered.  
His nod was emphatic.  
“Thank you. Good pie.”  
“No problem at all. Thank you for your opinion!”  
Leaning in, I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before returning to the other pies. A noise stole my attention as I rolled out the pie dough and I was surprised to find Robbie still there with his mouth and eyes as wide open as they could be, a hand holding his cheek.  
“What? Did I hurt you?” I questioned peculiarly.  
“No,” he rumbled quietly.  
With a sigh, I let the pie go and scooted back over to him.  
“What's wrong then?”  
I noticed he avoided my gaze until I cupped his chin and held him still.  
“Robbie?”  
“You kiss Robbie. Never kissed before,” he finally explained.  
If he could blush, I'm sure he would be at that moment as I realized what was going on. The corners of my lips lifted in amusement lightly.  
“I was just trying to thank you. Did it make you upset or uncomfortable?” I asked.  
He shook his head no.  
“Is it okay if I do it again? Not now, specifically, but in the future?”  
That got a very delayed nod but finally he started smiling.  
“Robbie like that.”  
With that, the quiet ego shuffled away and left me to my pies. Through the construction of the next few pies, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Robbie was sure a precious jewel to have around.


	8. Day Eight- Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m never gonna be on time >.<)
> 
> I COULD NOT think of a prompt for tinsel, so have a safety shout out on the subject! Sorry this is so crap.

“What are you doing?!” I gasped in shock, nearly dropping the tray of tea and cookies on the floor in my panic.

Mark and Amy paused in their movements, looks of confusion and surprise on their face.

“Uhh, decorating?” Mark asked slowly, “Why?”

“You can’t use tinsel. I mean, you can, but you shouldn’t,” I rushed out, eyeing the bits of tinsel all over the carpet in the living room, “Don’t you know that’s super dangerous for animals? Especially cats. They go sniffing and then they eat it cause they’re dumb and they die! Tinsel is just little shreds of plastic or metal, and not only can it poison them, it can get caught up in their intestines-”

Before I could finish my spiel, I saw the look of realization cross both their faces.

“Shit.”

Their collaborative curse was followed by immediate action. I pitched in and we quickly got all the strands of tinsel back in a sealed box, vacuuming up any possible reside on the carpet.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” Amy sighed.

“Most people don’t,” I added with a shrug, “It’s okay, none of the animals got any!”

“Thanks for the warning, Y/N,” Mark replied, picking up the long strand of shiny garland, “Garland safe?”

“As long as you keep the fallen strands picked up, yep,” I answered, “Now, tea and cookies?”


	9. Day Nine- Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so late and so, so short. Don't hate me!

“Why did I ever agree to this?” I whined nervously.

My fingers dug into the soft padded top of the chest high wall in an attempt to keep myself up.

“Liebling, you ‘ave to come off zee vall and onto zee ice to get any practice,” Henrik chuckled, twirling effortlessly around to face me.

I watched enviously as he did little wiggles and maneuvers before sliding up in front of me, copying my stance against the wall.

“Not all of us are blessed with the ability to ice skate,” I muttered.

“Praktice,” he urged, “I ‘ave many years of praktice. I ‘ave no doubt you’ll learn zis quickly, my love. Now, take my hands.”

With red cheeks and grumbling words, I guardedly let go of the wall and let my shaky hands grab his. Despite the chilly air, his skin was warm under mine.

“Now, vee vill go about zis slowly. First, bend ze knees and rest veight on ze balls of your feet.”

My throat felt tight as I swallowed thickly and tried to mimic his motions. He did it with so much ease it was unfair.

“Keep tummy tight,” he instructed, patting his own stomach for reference, “Shoulders and chest forward, arms out. Zere! Now, follow me. Ve vill go slow.”

It took much time, and repeated falls to my bruising bottom, but after an hour or so, I was able to manage a few laps around the rink at the outer edge without his guidance.

On my fifth successful, solo lap, I couldn’t help giving out a cheer of success.

“Vell done, liebling! You’ll be master skater in no time!”

I spun carefully and came to rest next to him with a wide grin and aching cheeks.

“I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you so much!”

“Ov course! Anyzing for my love,” he replied, swiftly snatching up my hand and pulling it up for a soft kiss.

Butterflies stormed to life in my stomach at the warm gaze in his bright blue eyes.

“You know you can kiss me, right? Not just the sweet hand kisses?” I teased.

A look of shock flashed over his face as he looked around.

“Efen here?”

“Mmhmm,” I murmured, scooting my skates in closer to his.

My hand rested on the soft black sweater over his chest when he finally leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against mine. A happy noise escaped my mouth when he nibbled once on my bottom lip before slowly pulling back. The heat in his gaze was undeniable.

“Come on, I want to get good enough to race you,” I murmured, patting his chest easily, “Teach me more, my good doctor.”

That got a snicker of laughter before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the throngs of people on the ice.


End file.
